


因缘际会

by Rikkenbacker620



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkenbacker620/pseuds/Rikkenbacker620
Summary: 妖怪AU狐妖伏见×鸦天狗八田
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, sarumi, 伏八 - Relationship, 猿美 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. 楔子

我要讲的这个故事，发生在一座山上。  
这山说大也大，绵延出去有好几十里；说小也小，太多生灵寄居在那里，植物、动物、人类、神鬼，一起住在那处，竟是使得那看起来面积颇大的山林也显得拥挤起来。  
在这样的山林里，最需要的就是故事，好让这些神鬼妖怪有些东西解解闷，才不至于太过寂寞难捱。在这样的山林里，最不缺的也正是这些故事，无论是人类上山打猎的趣闻，还是实力强劲的妖怪争强好胜的打斗，都可以成为关于这座山的故事传闻，长久地流传。  
而我所要讲的这个，是以一根羽毛的下落为缘起，以两个相对的势力之间的斗争为展开，一直延续至今日的漫长传闻。  
故事是这样说的。


	2. 壹

山脚下一派祥和的人类村庄旁的古老巨树上突然落了一胖一瘦两团黑影。  
若是有赶早起来准备去山里伐木的村民看见有东西从天而降，怕是会直接惊叫出声，然而现在天还暗着，几颗尚未完全隐去的星星缀在那，也没有人醒来，村子里静悄悄的，只有这两团鬼鬼祟祟的黑影藏在树中，制造出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“八田哥，确定是这里吗？”胖的那个看向蹲在边上的同伴，压低了嗓音问道。  
被问的那个狠狠抓了几把他那本就翘得乱七八糟的头发，“奇怪，这个妖气确实是指引到这个村子……但看起来好像和以前不一样了。喂，镰本，你再闻下。”  
镰本又吸了吸鼻子，确实嗅到了极淡的八田的妖气，又问道：“八田哥，你上次来这里是多久前？”  
“十、十多年？”  
人类的十多年和妖怪的十多年可差得远了村子面积就算增加一倍也不奇怪啊八田哥。镰本心中默默吐槽，嘴上提议：“要不我们先混进里面找找看能不能找到那个人？”  
八田想了会，终于还是不自在地收了翅膀，敛去了自己的气息，妖物特有的竖瞳也随之变为人类的瞳孔，随手一挥，身上原本的装束便换成了一身裁剪得体的浴衣。镰本也效仿着变了一身差不多的行头，和八田向着不远处的村落走去。  
这是八田第二次来到这里，第一次如他所说是在十多年前，那时他是追着对抗吠舞罗的妖怪残党一路跟到此处，本以为可以将其轻松擒获，却没想到那家伙狡猾得很，竟然径直往村庄的方向逃去。察觉到黑冢的气息被人类的气味渐渐覆盖，八田不由地急躁起来。吠舞罗有一条不成文的规定，若非特殊情况，妖与妖的事情不可以扯上人类，要是真让这家伙混进了人群，无异于让它成功逃跑。  
“可恶，站住！”八田猛地加大振翅速度，从半空俯冲下去，锡杖借力下劈。黑冢慌忙侧身闪躲，却还是被攻击的余波震开，撞上旁边的树，滚进灌木丛中。  
八田擒着锡杖冲过去，大喊：“惹了吠舞罗还想跑？给我出来！”  
“别、别过来……”黑冢发出一声惨叫，他的妖力已经耗尽，只能用尽全力掷出暗器作为最后的挣扎。  
八田一挥翅膀将那些不痛不痒的攻击全数挡下，步步逼近，却见那黑冢豁出去地放弃了逃跑，反倒向着八田奔了过来，“去死吧，八咫鸦！”藏在背后的手刺出——一把明晃晃的短刀。  
八田后退一步，侧身躲开，眼角余光却闪进了一抹蓝色。糟了，有人！  
纵使八田反应再快，也来不及阻止黑冢殊死刺出的最后一刀，只能眼睁睁地看着突然出现的人类倒了下去。  
聚力一击消灭了黑冢，八田心急火燎地将那个人类扶着靠坐到一旁的树下，为他检查伤口。伤口不算深，但位置很险，堪堪在左侧锁骨以下几寸的地方，差一点就伤及心脏，血不断地往外淌。  
八田拍拍他的脸，“喂，醒醒，喂！该死……”眼见那人的面色变得越来越苍白，八田慌忙从翅根拔下一根羽毛置于那人胸口，动用妖力吊住他的气，也顾不得“不可以和人类扯上关系”的规定了，抱起他就直直向村庄飞去。  
后来那人类理所当然地被送去了村里的医师接管了，而他则被受到惊吓的村民用棍棒赶了出来。此事本该就此告一段落，却没想到等他回到鞍马山，这才发现自己在慌乱之中误拔下来还赠出的羽毛，好巧不巧，正是鸦天狗的求偶之羽。  
那之后发生的种种异变暂且按下不论，他此行抱的是破釜沉舟的心情，要是这次还取不回羽毛，他就真的没颜面再回鞍马山了。

循着妖气，两只妖怪最终停在了一间木屋前。身为狸猫变做的妖怪，镰本的鼻子灵敏得很，硬是在一片混杂了妖气和人类的体味的空气中嗅到了一丝香味——猪肉味噌汤。  
前一晚的半夜就被叫起来，又一路从鞍马山赶到这么偏僻的山村，镰本早就饿得使不上力气，现在又闻到食物的香味，不禁咽了把口水，转头对八田道：“八田哥要不我们也吃点什么？跑了这么久，肚子早就饿了。”  
“你这家伙就是因为吃太多才长这么胖，”八田嘴里数落，却还是依言看向店里挂着的写着菜式的木牌——奔波这么长时间，他其实也饿了，“我要蛤蜊味噌汤。你去点。”  
镰本也不拆穿，掀起眼前深蓝色的粗布帘子，径直走了进去。店面的装修很是简陋，但好在打扫得干净，两人也就没太讲究，点好各自的吃食后便坐在那里进入了放空模式。然而就在下一秒，八田突然感受到了浓烈的，属于他自己的妖气。放松的肌肉在瞬间重新变得紧绷，八田坐直了身子，用余光瞥向入口处。正掀开门帘往里走的是一个面容俊秀的年轻男子，面色苍白，头发乱糟糟地张着，衣服前襟略开，露出脖子上用红绳挂着的一根黑漆漆的羽毛。  
八田几乎是立刻就要从座椅上跳起，却被镰本按了回去。“八田哥，不要冲动，”镰本紧张地压低嗓音，又抬头看向人影晃动的后厨，“这里有其他人在，我们先观察，找个没人的地方再动手。”  
清早客人少，两人点的食物很快就被端了上来，八田端着汤碗，恶狠狠地瞪视着那个戴羽毛的男人慢悠悠地点了自己的食物，在距离两人两三个空位的位置坐下。八田气得牙痒痒，只能把蛤蜊壳当成那人的头放在嘴里啃咬，犬齿制造出的咯吱声听得镰本头皮发麻。  
怀着各自的想法吃完，又就着店里提供的茶水坐了好一会儿，戴羽毛的男人总算也吃完自己的那份，起身离开了，早就等候多时的两只妖怪立刻紧随其后。镰本在结账的时候向侍者打听了一下这人，却只问出了“伏见猿比古”这么个名字，住在村子最靠里的地方——连本村的人都不知道他是做什么的，实在是有够神秘，镰本直觉此人并不简单，本想多打听几句，无奈八田一句话都听不下去，只催着他快点行动。  
伏见走的是上山的路。会在这个时间点上山的村民，多半是为了拾点柴火，可伏见两手空空，甚至连用来对付山里野兽的防身道具都没有带，根本猜不透他此行的目的。  
两妖就这么摸不着头脑地跟了一段不短的距离，眼见四下无人，镰本压低了声音说：“趁现在，八田哥我们直接上去抢吧。”  
八田赏了他一拳，“出门的时候草薙哥不是说了不能弄伤人吗！”  
我也没说要弄伤他再抢啊……镰本郁闷地闭上嘴，殊不知其实八田更郁闷，以他的脾气，断然不愿意做这种偷偷摸摸跟踪的事情，直接抢了跑才是他的作风——如果没有十束预先的警告的话。  
“要是羽毛被弄坏了，小八田你一生的姻缘可就被毁了。虽说你不擅长应付异性妖怪，但‘有鸦天狗把自己的求偶羽毛都弄丢了’这个消息一旦传出去可是耻辱哦。”  
回想起十束眉眼弯弯的“和善”笑容，八田莫名打了个寒颤，决定还是先老实憋屈着吧。  
越是跟着往前走，八田越是觉得周围的景色眼熟，直到伏见在一处洞穴前停下，八田才终于回想起来——这不是他十多年前住过的地方吗？

“身为稻荷童子却被妖怪所救，说明你的修行还不够呢，伏见君。”  
“啧，身为稻荷神却整日游手好闲的您有资格说吗？”伏见躺在病床上冲自己的上司直翻白眼，灵气凝聚成的狐耳因为愤怒而不住扇动，眼睁睁地看着宗像满面笑容地将一大包油纸包着的点心放到病床旁的柜子上，嘴里叮嘱了句“这是淡岛君托我带来作为慰问的红豆馅饼，希望你早点康复，记得全部吃完”，又转身翩然离去，肺都快气炸了。  
他也不知道自己是惹到了高天原的哪位神仙，不但心血来潮让他不得不到下界进行试炼，还沦落到要在人类的医馆里扮演病号的地步。想起那只冒冒失失、害得自己中刀的鸦天狗，伏见就恨得牙痒痒，暗自咬牙发誓非逮到那家伙不可。  
不给他点颜色瞧瞧还真把他堂堂修炼成准稻荷神继承人的狐仙童子当土狗呢！  
话虽这么说，就目前这状况，他只能继续忍受这里烦人的身体检查和苦得要死的汤药。  
事实上伏见的身体早已无恙——毕竟不是凡人，恢复能力也自然非人类可以比拟——但无奈他此次出行被严令禁止暴露身份，必须装作流浪到村落的小孩，按照人类的生长速度守护上这个村子十年。于是他不得不施展幻术装作伤口尚未愈合，默默忍受顽固老头医师的碎碎念，偶尔实在烦得不行，他便扯出那根黑色的羽毛蹂躏发泄。  
所以虽然看起来一直在卧床休息，但那只鸦天狗每天来的时候他都知道，那只笨妖怪甚至不知道掩饰自己的妖气，直接就在人类的村落乱闯，叫他不发觉都不行。幸好这村里没有僧侣或是生来有灵识的人，不然那妖怪只怕连自己怎么死的都不知道。  
一周后，伏见瞪着出现在自己身上的朱红文身，认真地思考起该如何把眼前弯着眉眼告诉自己“我刚想起来，伏见君你拿着的那个羽毛应该是鸦天狗的‘求偶之羽’来着”的上司掐死。  
想他伏见猿比古见过的人和妖多得跟每年稻荷神社收到的供品一样数不过来，却也是第一次被迫陷入这种窘迫境地。  
阴沉着张脸捏紧那根该死的羽毛，伏见勾起嘴角。  
呵，你最好祈祷别被我逮到。

那个家伙踏进山里的那一刻伏见便知道了。  
作为此地的代理守护神，伏见早已在整片区域都布下了结界，用以感应妖物的靠近。他还以手里的羽毛为媒介在亲手布下的结界中写入了可以分辨妖气的咒，以便自己能在第一时间捉到那家伙。  
隔了十几年终于感应到对方的到来，伏见低着头“呵呵”地闷笑，吓得被派来探望情况的日高差点失手把任务卷轴扔出去。  
打发走日高，伏见循着感应走到村庄里开得最早的店里，果然看见了那头显眼的橙发，旁边还坐了个胖子。伏见一眼就看出那是一只狸猫妖。  
伏见阴恻恻地笑着捏紧了胸口的羽毛。终于找到你了。  
对方显然也察觉到了他的存在，在他走进店里的瞬间僵直了身体，虽然很快就恢复了过来，但逃不过伏见的眼睛。一点长进也没有，伏见在内心评价道，稍作权衡，还是选择采取更加保险的行动，首先把这两只笨妖怪引到人少的地方去。  
打定主意，伏见慢悠悠地点好自己的那份早餐，在距离两妖两三个空位的位置上坐下，完美地伪装成毫无察觉的样子捧起餐碗，以碗沿遮挡住自己上扬的嘴角。

然而伏见怎么也没想到这只鸦天狗会这么好骗，乖乖跟着自己上了后山不说，他都还没做出进一步的诱敌动作，那个白痴就径直扑了过来。  
虽然是名义上的守护神，但伏见在战斗上丝毫不会迟钝，只一扭身，便轻巧地躲开了对方尖锐的爪子。此处人迹罕至，他也不打算手下留情，干脆便暴露出自己的灵气来，却没想到那鸦天狗居然毫无反应，又是几个猛冲，一心只想抢回他胸口的那根羽毛，倒是狸猫精早就吓到跑得没影了。  
啧，瞧不起人吗。伏见咬牙恨恨道，用灵气凝成的尾巴缠住对方的腿一绊，刚才还在疾跑中的鸦天狗立刻摔了个狗吃屎，嘴里还没好气地咒骂：“靠，什么鬼东西竟然妨碍本大爷！”伏见心中一动，转而把灵尾放出去缠上对方的脖子，鸦天狗依旧没有任何反应，只愤愤地站起身，皱着眉拍了拍自己身上的土——居然是真的看不见。生平第一次，伏见感受到了沉痛的挫败感。  
失去了逗弄对方的兴致，伏见在那鸦天狗再次扑过来的瞬间擒住了对方的手，直接一个过肩摔把他摔翻在地。一脚踩住对方的肩膀躬下身，伏见故意从脖子上摘下羽毛在他的面前晃悠，懒洋洋道：“你的目标是这个？”  
“是又怎么样？！快还给我！”  
伏见冷哼一声，“还给你？你的意思是这是你的东西？”  
八田不说话，只恶狠狠地用眼睛瞪着他，一脸“你废话太多”的表情。伏见不动声色地将脚上的力道又加了两成，“虽然只是一根破羽毛，但毕竟是我的东西，我可不会交给来路不明的人，既然你说这是你的东西，那就证明给我看。”  
“混蛋，咳咳、咳，”八田急红了脸，奋力挣扎着想要爬起来，然而草薙的叮嘱又使得他不敢过于任意妄为，自然敌不过伏见动用了神力的压制，只能愤怒地大喊，“那才不是什么破羽毛，它对我来说很重要！我也不是什么来路不明的人——”八田深吸一口气，“真要说我还是你丈夫……咳咳咳咳！”  
伏见恶狠狠地卡住八田的脖子，眼睛危险地眯起，“你、说、什、么？”  
八田直翻白眼，“那根……羽、羽毛是……混蛋你先放开我！”伏见依言松开手，冷眼看着八田爬起来坐在地上直喘气，“给我解释清楚。”  
心情复杂地瞥了眼就在不远处的、自己曾经居住过的洞穴，八田苦着张脸将自己知道的前因后果一一托盘而出。

十余年前他被村民赶出村，干脆直接回了吠舞罗复命，刚抵达，水都还没能喝上一口，便被安娜抓住了翅膀尖。  
“怎么了安娜？”  
“有了。”  
“啊？”  
“美咲喜欢的人。”  
“什么？！”三三两两坐在旁边偷听的吠舞罗众瞬间将安娜和八田围了起来，八田则整个人都懵了，在众人七嘴八舌的询问下说不出话来。  
最后还是草薙制止了这场“暴动”，俯身摸了摸安娜的头，“安娜看见什么了吗？”  
“美咲的羽毛。不见了。”拥有预知能力的小雪女指向八田的翅膀。  
“哦呀，”远远地在一旁看热闹的十束接口道，“小八田，你把最漂亮的那根羽毛送出去了吗？”  
“哈？出了点意外我就随手拔了一根救人去了……等等？！难道我拔错了？!”  
鸦天狗的羽毛通常会存有一部分妖力，可以拔下来变出小使魔，赠与他妖可以当作护身符。而其双翼上藏在翅根处那一根不会因为耗尽妖力而自然脱落的最为漂亮的羽毛，按照鸦天狗族内的习俗，理应是送给自己未来的伴侣的定情信物。  
收到羽毛的那一方，佩戴羽毛一周让它附着上自己的气息后，便意味着姻缘确定，再要更改只有两种方法——暴力摧毁羽毛然后打一辈子光棍，或是经由对方同意取回羽毛，双方一起经历繁琐的仪式，和平剪断之前牵上的红线。  
八田慌忙张开自己的翅膀仔细看了看……还真的就少了那一根，当即发出一声惨叫：“啊啊啊我去找回来！”  
草薙长出一口气，“能够错拔求偶之羽的鸦天狗，某种程度上来说，非常了不起了。”  
看着鸦天狗振翅落下的一地黑羽毛，十束笑弯了腰。那么多根羽毛，偏巧拔成了那一根，该说是阴差阳错还是命中注定呢？  
赶命一般地赶回村庄，八田变化了模样，企图装作在山里迷路的旅人混进村庄，却被吓破了胆的村民拒绝入内。八田徘徊了一圈，硬是没有找到可以突入的漏洞，又不敢硬闯，只好转而退回山里，转了好几圈才找到个山洞住下。就是他们现在眼前的这个。  
想起在这山洞里度过的一周八田就想翻白眼。  
那时候八田每天都会变作不同的模样偷偷溜到医馆，企图偷回羽毛。  
然而那人似乎是天生是他的克星，八田没动作的时候他安稳地睡得跟尸体似的，只要八田一准备动手偷毛，他要么突然咳嗽起来，要么紧皱着眉翻身，用红绳挂在脖子上的羽毛被压到身下，搞得八田无从下手。可等到八田气不过而出手蹂躏他的脸，他又睡成了一具尸体。  
八田简直想掐死他，却只能在前来给他换药的医师渐近的脚步声中灰溜溜地离开，窝回阴暗的山洞中挠石壁泄愤。  
八田本想在一周内速战速决，然而整整七天，他竟没一次成功，最后只能瞪着出现在那人左侧锁骨下的象征姻缘确定的纹身七窍生烟，被草薙召回了鞍马山，又因为鞍马山发生的种种剧变没法走开，一拖就拖到了现在。

听完八田的讲述，伏见深刻领悟到了什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，早知道他当初就不为了方便报仇而把羽毛扣下来了。  
见他不说话，八田伸手在他眼前挥了挥，“喂，我把我知道的都告诉你了，现在你总可以把羽毛还给我了吧。”  
“你是说，”伏见挑眉，“你是妖怪，这根破羽毛是救我的道具？”  
八田怒道：“是、就是这样！快把我的毛还来！”  
“啧，骗人也选个有技术含量的借口吧。”  
“我说的都是真的！”  
伏见露出一脸明显不信任的表情，“来路不明的陌生人突然说自己是妖怪，也就只有三岁小孩才会信了。”  
“你到底想怎样？”  
“啧，你是白痴吗？至少先证明自己真的是妖怪吧。”  
“哦、哦……这简单。”八田打了个响指。飓风骤起，两条墨线浸透浴衣，勾勒出鸟类翅膀的轮廓，再画出根根羽毛的形状，有如活物般颤动，乌黑的鸟羽以肉眼可见的速度生长成型，在不断地扑腾振翅中带出“噗啦啦”的声响。伏见面无表情地看见他一身浴衣如蝉蜕一样渐渐脱离，转而变成一套上身纯黑下色灰蓝的短着，紫色羽衣，浅灰色腰带，戴着头襟和白色的毛球编成的项链，手握锡杖，眼睛是妖冶的金色竖瞳。  
八田得意地露出虎牙，“这下总信了吧。”  
“嗯……”伏见做沉思状，“但羽毛还是不能给你。”  
八田发誓，要不是有十束哥的警告，他一定要把这人拆了抛尸野外！  
没等他有所动作，伏见接着说：“你怎么证明这羽毛就是你的，不是其他鸦天狗的？”  
“证明、证明你个鬼！快还给我！”八田略微腾空飞起，冲上前就要抢羽毛，未料伏见比他动作更快，一把扯下羽毛两手各捏住一头，语气平淡道：“再动一下我就把它毁了。”  
八田万万没料到自己会被这么威胁，一时之间懵了，也忘了自己是腾空状态，不受控制地向着伏见扑倒过去。伏见轻巧地往旁边一闪，眼睁睁地看着八田摔了个狗啃泥，笑得肩膀直抖。  
“你个混蛋！”八田发誓这绝对是他妖生最大的耻辱，吠舞罗的年会上被赤城把水换成了清酒而喝醉发酒疯都没这丢脸，偏偏对方还是十束哥交代过的“绝对不可以使用暴力对待”的对象……生无可恋。  
伏见蹲下身，拿那根羽毛调戏似的划过八田因为怒气而涨红的脸颊，拖长了尾音道：“如果你能把我带到你们大本营见识一下——”羽毛从眼睑划过，“我可以考虑一下还给你。”


	3. 贰

“所以你就把他带回来了？”草薙额角青筋直跳。  
八田缩起脖子，哀求的目光投向在一旁看戏的十束。  
“咳咳，”接受到八田幽怨的目光，十束勉强忍住笑，出来打圆场，“嘛嘛，好歹是小八田的‘新娘’，来了也没啥关系吧。”  
听到“新娘”这个字眼，伏见响亮地“啧”了一声。草薙无奈地扶额，对八田道：“带客人去休息吧。”  
“哦，”八田蔫了吧唧地收了翅膀，一把扯过伏见的衣领，“走啦，客、人。”  
看着两人边走边你一拳我一脚地暗地打斗，十束终于忍不住笑趴在了桌子上，“哈哈哈——小八田真是——太厉害了哈哈哈！”  
“唉……”草薙头都大了。这孩子，虽然对杀气和妖气很敏感，对其他的气息却反应迟钝得够可以，怎么能因为身上没有妖气就把对方当作人类啊，小八田你真的没有看到那个家伙身上有灵力聚成的狐耳和狐尾吗？  
十束感叹：“没想到对方竟然是稻荷童子，难怪当时小八田去偷回羽毛会失败。完全被看透吃死了吧。”  
“只是，”草薙忧愁地皱起眉头，“这个伏见显然没有刻意隐藏身份，即便如此还是敢大摇大摆地到我们这些妖怪的大本营来，打的到底是什么主意？”  
“这种话就等到之后再说吧，你就不要摆出这么一张苦瓜脸了，”十束笑着说，“没事没事，总会有办法的。”  
“但愿如此吧。”草薙放下手里刚擦干净的玻璃杯，“麻烦你盯着他们了。”  
“这你就放心吧，他们两人相处得很好呢。”十束一边说着，一边把手里的镜子递给草薙，让他看里面的画面。  
只见刚刚被遣走的两人已经走到了空客房，八田一边从壁橱里搬出一床被褥一边说，“你还没说你叫什么名字呢。”  
“你不也没。”  
“呃……叫我八田就可以了。”八田挠挠头，像是逃避什么似的别开视线。  
伏见瞥他一眼，“伏见。”  
“诶？名字呢？”接收到对方砸过来的鄙夷眼神，八田窘迫地大吼，“干吗！”  
“没什么。”  
“……八田美咲。”  
“呵，明明是男的却顶着个女人的名字，所以才不愿意说啊，美咲。”  
“烦死了！到你了快说你的名字！还有不要叫我的名字！”  
“伏见猿比古。好好记住啊，美、咲。”  
“……啊够了草薙哥我和这人相处不了啊啊啊——”  
好不容易才止住笑意的十束立刻又笑倒在了桌前，抖着肩膀拿手肘捅了捅一旁的草薙，“小八田在叫你呢。”  
草薙无奈地扶了扶自己的墨镜，“谁叫他瞎把人带回来的。”  
“事后教育就交给我吧，”十束说，“对了，断联仪式准备得如何了？”  
“我去查了下古籍，举办仪式必须在月圆之夜，不巧上个月圆之夜刚过，这得等上一个月才再有机会。”草薙摁灭手里的烟头，又点上一根，“只能先多做一份饭了。”  
两人正说着，身后的纸门突然从里打开了，周防尊从门后探出头来，明显没睡醒地打了个呵欠。  
“吵到你睡觉了吗，King。”  
“嗯……怎么回事？”  
草薙简单地将情况向周防陈述了一下，周防点点头表示了解。十束接着问道：“King，你打算怎么处理？”  
周防想了想，吐出两个音节：“烧了。”  
“噗哈哈，还真是King的风格呢。”  
草薙揉了揉眉心，“算了，还是我去处理吧。”

纸门被“唰啦”拉开，伏见毫不意外地看向门外站着的人，“草薙出云。”  
“果然知道我啊，”草薙笑笑，往屋内张望，“小八田睡了？”  
伏见沉默地走出房间，顺手关上了门。几乎是同时，纤细的黑丝线从四方网罗过来，紧紧地绞住伏见。  
“‘首无’草薙出云，妖王周防尊的得力助手，吠舞罗二把手……”幽蓝色的火焰慢慢舔上丝线，包裹住周身，深蓝色的狐尾和狐耳冒出，伏见冷淡地看着被烧掉的丝线道，“就只有这点程度吗？”  
“嘛，这是被小瞧了吗。不过我来的目的倒也不是弄伤神使，毕竟后续会很麻烦，不过——”草薙眯起眼，“能请伏见君说明一下来鞍马山的理由吗？”  
“啧，”伏见啐道，“都是那个只会玩拼图的……”  
“哦呀，背后说上司坏话可不是好习惯啊，伏见君，”一张符纸从伏见的背后飘出，现任稻荷神的声音轻飘飘地传过来。  
伏见別开头，咋舌表示不满。  
符纸接着说：“由于事态比较紧急，再加上伏见君正好也想解开自己身上的婚约，所以我就干脆拜托伏见君叩访鞍马山了。恕我直言——”端坐在神座中的神拿纸扇虚掩住口鼻，“——鞍马山的妖气，非常不妙呢。是妖王的原因吧。”  
“没想到生活在高天原神明也会关注我们鞍马山的事情，”草薙弯起眼角，语气却如同坚冰，“多谢您的关心，我们王并没有任何不妙的情况，还请您把您的使者带回去。”  
“阁下客气了，心系三界本就是我等神族的大义。”  
草薙的声音顿时变得更冷了，“你到底想干什么？”  
“妖王如果因为力量暴走而出事的话，不仅人界会受到影响，就连高天原也有可能被波及，神族不希望看到这样的局面，非常乐意伸出援手，帮助你们稳定妖王的情况。”  
“你们有把握？”  
“当然，”宗像的声音染上些许志在必得的笑意，“如果阁下愿意把实情告诉我的话。”  
“容我考虑一下。”  
“阁下有一周的时间。伏见君，记得及时汇报。”  
“是。”  
符纸应声自行燃起，化成了一堆灰烬。

伏见严重怀疑妖怪都是自来熟，不过两天的时间，吠舞罗总部的大小妖怪就已经从一开始的戒备变得见到他主动打招呼并试图勾肩搭背了。至于那只叫八田美咲的鸦天狗更是擅自把他划入了“朋友”的范围内，就因为自己把午餐里的蔬菜都给了他——其实他只是单纯不喜欢吃蔬菜而已——并把上前找茬的妖怪狠狠地修理了一顿而已。  
莫名其妙，我才不需要朋友这种软弱的东西。心里这么想着，伏见还是没有推开大喊着“救命”跑过来的八田。  
“小八田别怕嘛，这次不是什么奇怪的东西，”十束晃了晃自己手里模样奇怪的机器，笑得一脸和善，“看过来，笑一个。”  
八田将信将疑地看向十束，终于还是拗不过对方，老老实实地努力扯出个笑容来。  
十束满意地用奇怪机器将他上上下下扫视个遍，嘴里还不停念叨着“小八田把翅膀露出来”“来回走两步”“别那么僵硬嘛”之类意义不明的话。八田无奈地一一照做，最后就成了一脚踩地一脚高抬至胸前，双手与翅同张呈腾飞状的造型。  
躲在远处的吠舞罗众憋笑到内伤，伏见更是相当不给面子地直接露出了嘲讽的笑容。  
“死猴子你……”八田怒转头，正准备扑过去与对方大战三百回合，突然听得“咔嚓”一声，十束手里的机器爆出一道白光，吓得众妖全都在瞬间安静了下去。八田维持着十束叫他摆出的奇怪姿势一脸呆滞，愣了十多秒才“哇”地大叫着冲出门，看来是吓得不轻。  
机器“嗞”地吐出一张纸，被十束用两指夹着收进了怀里。艾力克率先反应过来，好奇地凑上前，问十束这究竟是什么东西。  
“这个啊，”十束举起那台机器展示给众妖看，“是人类的照相机。”  
镰本向十束要来机器，小心地摆弄了一下，说：“原来是人类的东西，难怪没有见过。话说十束哥，这东西怎么玩？”  
十束神秘一笑，伸手指向一旁一副“懒得理你们”样子的伏见，说：“猿君应该比我更会用吧，你们问他。”  
一众妖怪的视线瞬间飘了过去。  
莫名其妙被点名，伏见满头黑线，极度不耐烦地接道：“按最上面的按钮就可以了。”镰本下意识地照做，果然跟方才一样白光闪过，机器又开始往外吐纸。一众妖怪惊奇地“哦哦”叫嚷。十束将那名为“相片”的纸取下给他们看，自己捧了相机坐到伏见边上，伏见顺势往旁边挪开一些。  
对于这个妖怪，伏见始终抱有强烈的戒备心。  
猫又十束多多良，妖力不算上乘，甚至可以说是远不及吠舞罗中的多半妖怪，却在吠舞罗中有着极高的位置，与妖王周防尊和二把手草薙出云是多年的好友。原先预想会是个神秘、擅长偷袭的阴沉妖怪，但就伏见近日观察来看，完全就是相反的存在。  
爱笑，待人和气，和谁都能打成一片，喜欢捣鼓一些稀奇古怪的东西，可以说整日没个正形，很难想象这个除了有黑色猫耳和猫尾以外和普通人类无异的妖怪会是吠舞罗的创始人之一，这在以力量划分等级的妖物氏族中实在罕见。  
姑且还是先保持戒备好了。伏见想。  
“猿君很讨厌我吗？”十束托腮侧头看向伏见。  
伏见冷淡地回应：“没有。”  
十束摆出一副受伤的表情，说：“可你看起来对我戒心很重啊，对大家也是。不过跟小八田倒是挺合得来的。”  
身为神族只身进入妖物大本营不保持警惕可是会死的，当我和某鸦天狗一样傻吗？况且就算是同类我也不想和你们这群热血笨蛋玩“你好我好大家好”的家庭游戏。还有谁和那个笨蛋合得来了？  
十束当然听不见如上腹诽，自顾自地摸出一张纸片来，“对了，我其实有事想问猿君。给，先看看这个吧，无意之中拍到的‘有趣’东西。”  
伏见不耐烦地接过，看清照片上的图像后立刻把嘴边的“啧”给咽了回去。照片上的人是他不错，但那对狐耳和那条狐尾是怎么回事？他不是藏好了吗？会被高级妖怪看穿是他早就预想到了的状况，但不应该会如此直接地具象化才对。  
“猿君，冷静，你要是暴走的话其他人可就都能直接感受到你的灵力了呢，”十束安抚道，“放宽心，这里除了我、出云和King，应该是没人能看破你的真身的——哦小八田其实应该也可以，不过那孩子似乎是认定了你是人类，估计也不会往别的方面去想……”  
伏见皱着眉头打断他，声音中带着怒气，“这相片是怎么回事？”  
十束笑着答道：“人类的普通相机不是拍不到妖怪吗，我想用相机给大家拍点留恋，就用妖力改造了一下，正好弄好后看到猿君，随手拍了一张而已，效果还不错。”  
别把妖力用在这种不必要的地方啊，还有不要随便偷拍！  
伏见强忍住溢到嘴边的咆哮，采取了更为直接的方式——从草薙的桌上拿到打火机和烟灰缸，点火将那“罪证”烧了个干净，十束在一旁发出叹息，“明明拍得很好啊……真可惜。”  
伏见登时萌生出一种自己被耍了的强烈不爽。  
十束却只是笑笑，“猿君真的很讨厌我呢。”  
伏见绷着张脸，没有说话。  
“唉，难得小八田从外面带回来一个‘人’，我是真的希望你能够融入进来呢，这对小八田来说也是一件好事。”  
伏见不明所以地看着他。  
十束接着说：“别看小八田现在似乎和谁都关系不错的样子，King刚将他带回来的时候他对谁都不亲近。那时候小八田还小，连化形都不会，还是乌鸦的原形，成天叫嚷着要去找‘saru’。他受了重伤，出云自然是不给，结果还是被他偷跑了出去。后来是King把浑身湿透、飞不起来的他给拎了回来。当晚小八田就发了高烧，退烧后就不闹了，安心留了下来，呆久了才成了现在这样。”  
“现在这样的笨蛋吗？”  
“哈哈，”十束微微一笑，“总之在听到猿君的名字的时候，我真的吓了一跳。”他顿了顿，“所以猿君以前认识小八田吗？”  
“很不巧，入神籍之前的记忆按照规定是要封存的，就算认识我也不记得，”伏见淡然道，“如果没有别的事，我就告辞了。”说罢，丝毫不给十束挽留的机会，直接起身离去。  
看着远去的身影，十束轻轻叹了口气，像是自言自语地向着黑暗处说道：“嘛，真是别扭的孩子呢，出云你怎么看？”  
草薙应声走出，眉蹙成川字，“感觉不太妙，和预言有点像。安娜也说看见了一团乱麻的红线。”  
十束勾着嘴角道：“原来真的是有红线的啊……”  
草薙疑惑地看他从袖中摸出又一张相片，拍的是吵嘴中的八田与伏见。照片上，伏见多了狐耳狐尾，双方之间，细密的红丝线蛛网一样交织，正中的位置打成一个繁复的结。  
“……你什么时候拍的？”  
“秘密。”  
“你啊……”草薙提起一口气，正准备说些什么，最终却还是放弃似的垮下了肩膀。  
“说起来，前几天晚上的事情，King还没有表态吗？”  
“没有。对于这件事你有没有什么想法？”  
十束垂下头，笑容里带了点苦涩，“King睡着的时间越来越长了，身上的咒印也越来越深，虽然他一直没有说，但我想可能他也快到极限了吧。”  
草薙捏了捏他的肩膀，“……你别想太多。那不是你的错。”  
“谢谢，但如果那时候我没有一个人跑出去的话，就没有之后的事情，King也就不会因此中对方的陷阱了——还是查不到袭击者的信息吗？”  
草薙摇摇头，两人陷入了沉默之中。  
当初八田下山到人界就是为了清缴来犯的妖怪残党，却没想到在八田带队离开后另一支妖怪队伍又袭击了鞍马山上的吠舞罗总部，留下来的十束被对方放出的虚假情报所骗，中了埋伏，受了重伤，好在艾力克发觉不对，赶过去将十束背了回来。因为救助及时，十束的性命没有大碍，只是因为失血过多而陷入了昏迷，却没想到十束受重伤的事被周防知道了，没和任何人打过招呼便独自寻着妖气找到地方的基地。以他的实力，本可以将对方一举歼灭，却没想到对方居然采取自爆的方式，以全体的性命为代价造成了周防的重伤，并以血为契，在周防的身上刻下了因为妖力溢散而日渐衰亡的巫咒。  
而这些只有他们三人知道，为了不引起恐慌，也为了防止其他地方的妖怪趁机来抢夺地盘。起先还能毫无异状地瞒过去，十束和草薙甚至想过周防那么强大，应该足以抵挡住咒的力量，可渐渐地，事情还是朝着越来越糟糕的方向发展了。  
最先发觉不对的是安娜——备受全体成员宠爱的小雪女生来就具有预知未来的能力，而在安娜表现出对周防明显的担忧后，其他的成员也渐渐意识到王在大家面前出现的次数越来越少了，到后来甚至连平日最为迟钝的八田都发觉了不对，跑过来问情况，最后是靠周防亲自出面，说之前的战斗太累了想好好睡觉才勉强糊弄过去。  
但最让人感到不安的，还是周防本身的情况。他的精神越来越低迷，整个人变得愈发嗜睡，经常每天只有几个小时的清醒时间，身上的咒印也一日比一日蔓延得厉害，只有长衣长裤可以勉强遮住。  
无论从哪种角度来说都不容乐观。  
“……出云，”十束抬起头，“我希望King能好好活下去。”  
“我也是。”草薙吐出一个烟圈，将剩下的烟头在鞋底按熄，“不要偷听了，伏见君，出来吧。”  
“不愧是吠舞罗的领头人物，相当聪明，也相当识时务。”伏见从与刚刚离去的方向完全相反的地方踱步而出，语气带着满满的讥讽，“所以两位是想好要合作了？”  
“是啊，麻烦猿君和你所侍奉的那位大人通报一声了。”


	4. 叁

“所以说——”八田捏紧手中的锡杖，手背上青筋突起，“为什么是我和这家伙组队！”  
“我才想问为什么我非得带个笨蛋不可。”  
“你说谁是笨蛋——”  
“好了好了，”十束苦笑着将眼看就要打成一团的两人拉开，劝阻道，“就当增进同伴的友谊……”  
“谁和他是同伴了！”异口同声。  
“别学我说话！”再次异口同声。  
这两人果然很合得来，十束在心里如是道。  
实在看不过去的草薙从旁边走出来，拍拍手吸引走两人的视线，“小八田，你还记得自己的任务吗？”  
八田的动作一僵，机械地转过头，一脸“你在说什么”的表情。  
“去下界追查妖怪异动的情报，白痴。”伏见无情地吐槽道。  
“没错，”草薙点点头，“因为是去下界，所以伏见君会给你引导。任务时间为期一个月，这一个月内我和多多良会帮你们调查解除羽毛在你们身上建立的联系的方法，等你们回来就帮你们举行仪式……”  
“当然如果你们中途改变主意的话我们也可以把解除仪式改成结婚仪式。”十束插嘴道。  
“谁要和这个混蛋/白痴结婚啊！”  
所以说事不过三，草薙维持着面上僵硬的笑容，一人一脚直接踹下了山。

事已至此，再怎么抗议也没用了。  
八田认命地拖着被一起扔下山的伏见飞了一段距离，找到一处空地落下。虽然是被对方救了一命，伏见的态度依旧恶劣，“别以为我会谢谢你。”  
“要不是要靠你完成任务，我才懒得拉你。”八田不客气地回嘴，僵持了两秒，才又继续道，“……接下来该怎么做？”  
“美咲你的脑袋里面都是空气吗？”  
“说了不要随便叫我的名字！”  
伏见翻了个白眼，决定不再理这个一根筋且永远抓不住重点的家伙，起身走向不远处的草丛，从里面找出了刚刚降落时被八田甩到一边的包裹，抬手扔回给八田，“拿去换上。”  
包裹里是十束和草薙准备好的人类的服饰和两张能压制妖力的符纸。八田正要说衣服自己随便变一件就行，突然又想起伏见虽然打架很强但毕竟是人类没办法使用妖术，最终还是闭上嘴，老老实实地转过身换衣服去了。  
待到两人装备好行装并走到最近的人类村落，正好已经是下界的黄昏时分，每家每户都散发出诱人的食物香味来。虽然妖怪不用像人类一样一日三餐，但人类变着花样做出的美味吃食在一部分妖怪中还是相当受欢迎的，八田就是其中之一，他尤其钟爱人类制作的三色丸子之类带有甜味的东西，只可惜他平时不会轻易下山，这次难得来下界，自然要饱餐一顿，但如果直接说出来好像又显得太逊……八田偷瞥了伏见一眼，决定实行自己的天才计划，“喂，猴子，你饿了吧。”  
伏见挑眉，“你想干吗？”  
“诶嘿，”八田嬉笑着踮脚勾上伏见的肩膀，将他往不远处一家正源源不断地散发香味的拉面店拖去，“本大爷带你吃饭去。”  
拉面店的生意相当不错，八田找了一圈才终于在角落里找到两个空位，忙拉着伏见走到那边坐下，训练有素的店员立刻就跟了过来，态度极佳地问他们想要吃些什么。  
“一碗叉烧拉面。”八田直接道，又转过头去问伏见，“你想吃什么只管点，这顿我请你。”  
伏见冷淡地拒绝了他的提议，看了看菜单，最后还是要了一碗一样的，再加了一份天妇罗。  
热气腾腾的拉面很快就被端了上来。美食在前，八田的心情也好了不少，一边吸溜面条一边打开了话匣子，“猴子，我们下一步该怎么做？”  
伏见头也不抬地将碗里的葱一一挑出来，扔进八田碗里，“像这种规模的镇子，晚上一般没有什么活动，探听不到消息，先找个地方住下来，明天早上再说。”  
八田含糊不清地说了句“了解”便低下头继续去和自己的拉面斗争去了，全然一副忘我到什么都听不进去的样子，看得伏见忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，暗自怀疑其自己费尽心思找到的的那本残卷的可信度来——这么一个白痴怎么可能是他的“有缘人”。  
他提供给十束、草薙的情报实际上只有一半，来吠舞罗推动神族与妖族的联合只是其中之一，另一个原因就连他的上司宗像礼司也不知道。  
一切源于一个困扰了他多年的梦境。  
梦里他始终保持着自己白狐的原型，徘徊在一座终日被迷雾包裹的山中。虽然山里满是迷雾，却始终有一股神秘的力量指引他向着山的更深处行进，顺着那个指引走下去，便会看见一条长满青苔的长石阶，拾级而上，石阶的尽头是一座残破的神社。明明他的记忆中没有这座神社的踪影，内心却自然地翻涌起一股怀念又悲痛的感觉，偏偏他又无法靠近，每次当他刚刚跑到水手舍的时候，他便会从梦中惊醒。  
整晚重复的梦境虽然不会影响到他的生活——事实上睡觉对神族而言并非必要的行为，只是日子太过漫长，偶尔消磨下时间而已——却依旧给他带来了相当的困扰，梦里的神社到底在哪，自己身上究竟发生过什么？他迫切地想要弄清楚这些问题。  
他也曾试过去问宗像，可那只老狐狸每次都是用各种看似滴水不漏的借口搪塞过去，次数多了，他便起了自己查的心思。一方面，他开始频繁地偷偷跑到下界，专门往偏远的地方跑，向当地人打听曾经被供奉过，但又因为各种原因而失去信徒的山神；另一方面，他以一个不会让人生疑的频率断断续续地申请了好几个整理高天原内的书阁的任务，趁无人的间隙偷偷翻阅那些古籍残卷。  
虽然一直没能找到梦中的那座神社，但他从古籍中翻出了一本只剩一半的“会回答世间所有问题”的残卷，试了好几个问题总算拼凑出了一些线索。  
首先，神族是不会做梦的，他们的梦境只是他们成神之前的记忆；其次，神界从来没有成神必须封存记忆的规定，不管出于什么目的，宗像礼司骗了他这一点是肯定的；最后，重复在梦中看到的场景必然是梦主与自己的有缘人的回忆之地，而梦主和自己的有缘人之间必定会有红线相牵，通过特殊的符咒便可以看见两人之间的红线。  
伏见扶了扶自己镜腿处刻了相应符文的眼镜，神情冷淡地看向他和八田小指之间相连的红线。  
“猴子，你不吃吗？”八田的话把他的思路彻底拉了回来，伏见看了眼自己碗里已经糊作一团的面条，放下了筷子，“走了。”  
“麻烦结账——”八田朗声朝路过的服务员道，“喂喂，猴子你等等我啊！”

好不容易找到住处，一回到房间，八田就在属于自己的那张榻榻米上躺成了大字型，还把伏见的那床被子也搞成了一团乱。  
伏见简直觉得自己要把自己这十年的白眼都翻完了，“你是第一次出远门的小屁孩吗？”  
八田又在床上滚了一圈，兴致高昂地回答：“之前都是赶着出短期任务，两三天就回去了，一个月这么长时间确实是第一次。”  
这家伙真的听不懂讽刺吗？伏见决定不再理他，自己走到另一边不会被波及的角落里，从包裹里取出随身携带的本子和笔，径自整理起这一天的见闻。  
来自八田的吵闹声持续了没一会儿便安静了下去，接着又是一连串窸窸窣窣的响动，伏见不用抬头都知道对方又凑了过来，故意不去理他。不出他所料，坚持了没几分钟，八田便耐不住性子地再次开口道：“猴子你在干吗？”  
“写报告。”  
“哦哦，给草薙哥和十束哥的吗？”  
伏见含糊地嗯了一声，算是回答。  
“那我也来帮忙。”说着，八田就撑起身子要抢伏见手上的纸笔，被伏见一脚踹了回去，“你太碍事了，白痴美咲。”  
“都跟你说了不要叫我后面的名字了你诚心想打架吗？”  
“美、咲。”  
“你再叫一遍试试……”  
“Mi、sa、ki——”  
伴随着最后一个音节的落下，年纪少说也有一百岁的一神一妖打起了枕头大战。  
之后几天的调查生活一样乏善可陈。仗着八田会飞，两人在几天时间内快速调查了好几个村镇，白天打扮成普通人的样子混迹在最繁华的街上或者客人最多的店里打听消息，晚上随便找个旅店住下，一边拌嘴一边将当天收集到的情报整理成书面报告的形式。  
不得不说，八田缠人的功夫实在一流，任伏见怎么无视他、言语打击他甚至干脆在结伴收集情报的时候甩掉他，他都能当做什么都没发生过一样，兴致勃勃、热情饱满地再跑来对着他喊“猴子猴子，陪我去个地方吧”。伏见严重怀疑残卷说的“有缘人”其实是“克星”的意思。  
想归这样想，伏见却没有真的甩开过这只一直让自己倍感心烦的鸦天狗，原因他自己都说不上来，可能是觉得就算甩开了也没什么用，以他现在的状态，对方想找到他简直比吃饭还容易；又可能是因为他已经寂寞了太久，恰好对方又对他无比信任，这种感觉并不坏。  
在八田的坚持下，他们一起参加过祭典，一起泡过温泉，一起在山林清幽处的溪流里捉过鱼虾，一起淋雨，一起溜进农人的田里偷瓜……尽是些幼稚又无聊的事情，偏偏又让人乐此不疲。  
渐渐地，伏见也会开始讲一些关于自己的事情，比如高天原的神仙们都有怪癖，有的成天玩拼图、有的沉迷红豆泥、有的八百年见不着一面见面都是直接从天而降到达会议现场。八田也会讲一些自己的“光荣战绩”，打败了几只妖怪，歼灭了几个据点，甚至还有帮妖王跑过几次腿。每每听完伏见都会嗤笑一声，说他幼稚，然后八田就不服气地跳脚，挥舞着拳头说我们比试比试。偶尔兴致来了，伏见也会和他比比，这种时候八田都会给自己多贴一张抑制妖力的符咒，以求公平——天真、单纯得引人发笑，却又让人没法发自内心地感到厌恶，这大概就是属于“八田美咲”的特别之处吧。  
就在伏见满心以为这一个月都会如此度过的时候，吠舞罗内部联系到了八田，丢下一记重磅炸弹：  
“安娜失踪，速归。”

吠舞罗总部内，空气出奇地沉重。  
换回了鸦天狗装束的八田捏紧了拳头，在室内来回踱步，十束微不可察地叹了口气，将他拉到自己身边的位置上坐下，安抚道：“小八田，先别急，出云已经带镰本他们去找了。你和猿君刚赶回来，还是先去休息吧。”  
“十束哥，我……”  
“这不是你的错。”十束拍拍他的肩膀，又摸摸他的头，“不要想了，飞了一夜赶回来辛苦了，先去睡，等你醒了我会告诉你消息的。”  
“不，我也要帮……”  
“啧，你能帮什么忙，”伏见插话道，“就你现在这副四肢僵硬的样子，硬撑着只有拖后腿的份。”  
八田正要反驳，却在对上那双带着冰冷怒意的深蓝色眼睛后失去了言语，咬住下唇，垂着头向自己的房间走去。那背影看起来不再像平日里威风凛凛的乌鸦，而成了被人舍弃的小狗。  
待到八田走远，十束才终于松了口气，对伏见道：“多谢了，猿君。小八田固执起来可不容易劝住，看来你们在任务中感情有变好？”  
伏见没有搭腔，转而沉声问道：“到底发生了什么？”  
原来安娜不知道从哪听说某处有“包治百病”的特效药的消息，自己一个人跑了出去，只留下一张纸条，纸条上写的地点距离本部并不远，一开始大家还比较放心，甚至萌生了“女儿终于长大了”的感情。然而在等了一下午都没有等到安娜回来后，这份感情全数转换成了恐慌，之后巡逻归来的镰本带回的属于安娜的发卡直接把恐慌推向了高潮。  
“确定她是失踪了而不是迷路了？”伏见冷静地问道。  
十束点点头，从口袋中掏出一张纸条递给伏见，“这是我们随后收到的。”  
伏见接过纸条，只见裁剪整齐的纸上用秀丽的字体写着一句话：万分抱歉，你们的小公主，我接走了。纸条的右下角印着一棵绿色的树。  
感受到伏见投来的疑惑眼神，十束接着解释道：“当初我遇害时，King收到过字迹一样的纸条，右下角也有一棵绿色的树。”  
“所以，十年前设计给妖王下咒的和现在拐走安娜的是同一个人——从行动规模上来看应该是一个成熟的组织，由一个统一的首脑管理。”伏见思考了一会儿，“对于这个绿树的标志，你们一点思路都没有？”  
十束扯出一个苦涩的笑容，“出云追查了十年，找遍了各个地方也没有一只妖怪说有见过这个标志。是你的到来让我们想到了另一种可能，这可能是躲在下界的某个‘人’策划的。那是我们的势力无法轻易干涉的范围，只能让你和小八田先去探听探听，没想到还是被他们抢占了先机。”十束深吸一口气，伸手拍了拍伏见的肩膀，“抱歉把你卷进来，跟着一路赶回来你也累了吧，先去休息……”  
“这个标志我见过，”伏见打断他，“是一个阴阳师的标志。”

第一次听说“绿”是在他化为人形以后、正式成为稻荷神候选以前。  
那时候他为了增进修为，经常会溜进附近神社之中，偷吃掉一部分贡品并从中汲取一些神力，偶尔也会偷听到一些神官、巫女的对话，其中最常被提及的，就是“绿”。传闻中“绿”是阴阳术极强的阴阳师，因为身体的原因一直过着隐居的生活，只通过信件接受委托，哪怕不在现场，也能出色地完成。  
起先伏见嗤之以鼻，只觉得是夸张过头的江湖传闻，丝毫没有放在心上便悄然离开了，却没想到在再次溜进那座神社时碰了钉子，被强力的结界挡在了外面，还险些被结界上的附着的电流灼伤。他尝试了很久，企图突破那个结界，却没有一次成功过，强烈的挫败感几乎形成一种耻辱，最后他放弃了，恨恨地记住了“绿”这个名字，并清晰地记得，那个“绿”所画的符纸的右下角，就是一个树的标志。也不知他是采取了怎样的手段，才能够在神社这样的地方还张开属于自己的结界，将神社划归为自己的领土，并不断扩张，逼得伏见只能咬牙远走。  
“如果真是那个家伙的话可能有点难办。”伏见的语气中充满了不悦，“我先去跟上面的汇报一下。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
于是伏见张开结界，完全释放出自己的力量——这次不再是只是气息凝成的耳朵和尾巴了，而是真正雪白的狐耳和狐尾。  
他快速捏了个诀，刚要建立起与高天原的联系，便听见身后爆出一声熟悉的怒吼：“伏见猿比古！”本以为已经睡着的八田就站在门口，面色因为愤怒而胀红，咬牙切齿地挤出一句，“你这个叛徒。”


	5. 肆

自那日撞破伏见的真实身份并大打出手后已经又过去了数日，安娜依旧没有消息。总部内的气氛因为安娜的失踪和伏见八田组的低气压而彻底降到了冰点，只可惜没人有心思顾及，就连平日里最闲的十束都加入了无间歇的轮流寻找安娜的队伍。  
突然揭晓的真相和睡眠不足本来就搅得八田心烦意乱，伏见却好似什么都没有发生过的样子，一派淡然，这使得八田更加觉得窝火。偏偏因为排班的原因，两人又被分到了一组，纵使再不情愿，为了早日找到安娜，八田还是接受了这样的安排，和伏见隔了大概有三个人的距离走着。  
考虑到熟悉程度的问题，他们被安排到负责搜索的地方正是两人初遇的村子，因为是伏见生活过的地方，临时的落脚处就选在了伏见家里。  
一路上都忍着没有说话的八田在见到伏见的住处后破了功，开口问道：“你就住在这种破地方？”  
伏见无所谓地耸耸肩，“有地方住就行了。”  
八田难以置信地看着眼前明显是随意搭建、连屋顶的稻草都缺了几处的小木屋，一把拽住正要往里走的伏见把他往反方向拖去。伏见也不反抗，任由他把自己带上后山，撩起袖子就开始拾取地上的树枝。  
见他不仅不为所动，还好整以暇地靠在旁边一副看好戏的样子，八田顿时感觉更加火大了，没好气地一脚踹了过去，“你倒是过来帮忙啊！”伏见轻巧地侧身躲过，反问：“我为什么要帮忙？”  
“那破屋子是你的。”  
“想修的是你。”  
“有本事修好你别住！”  
“那屋子是我的。”  
被自己说过的话堵得一噎，八田恨不能掐死眼前这个油盐不进的家伙，然而对上那双眼睛后，终于还是泄了气，不再搭理他，自己闷声拾起可用的木枝。  
不依不饶的人反倒成了伏见，“你不是叫我叛徒吗，居然还要帮我修房子，看不出来你们吠舞罗居然是做慈善的。”  
“怎么不说话了，美咲。”  
“……区区美咲居然敢无视我。”  
“Mi、sa、ki——”伏见大喊，神力化作寒冬的烈风，缠住八田的手脚和脖颈，藤蔓一样紧缚，“不要再做你那些可笑的无用功了，你不是讨厌我、一直想揍我吗，怎么到现在又不敢和我正面对决了？”  
被掼倒在地的八田眯起眼睛，罕有地没有直接暴怒或者大骂，而是异常冷静地看着他，“放开我。”那双橙金色的眼睛好似蓄着一把火，把一切都烧尽了，巨大的羽翼自他背后张开，扇起的风对抗着风，将刚刚拾起的柴堆全部掀翻，伏见也被吹得踉跄了几步，拉开了距离。狐尾一甩，幽蓝的狐火瞬间升腾而起，他要动真格了。  
虽然之前有过好几次玩闹性质的对战，但那时伏见尚还隐藏着身份，根本没有使出过真实的实力，如今完全爆发，光是神力形成的威压便足以让八田感到不适。然而这非但不会使他消沉，反而是进一步促进了他的战意。  
两人谁也没有说话，却在同一时间向着对方疾冲而去，匕首一般锐利的指甲在对方的身上留下一道道血痕，空气中弥散的血腥味使得两人更加兴奋，几乎是毫无章法地撕咬、抓挠对方，像是要将对方拆吃入腹，却都没有真的下杀手。  
最后两人耗尽力气齐齐倒在地上时，已经满身是血，身上的衣物早就看不出原本的样子，丝丝缕缕地勉强挂在身上。两人都没有说话，只有粗重的呼吸声在空荡的山间回荡，夜幕压下，星星升起，冷风吹散血的腥臭味道，带来些许不知名的花香。  
伏见率先打破沉默，“我和你本来就从属敌对的族群，也从没宣誓过要效忠你的王。”所以我没有背叛，从一开始我就是只为自己而活的自私生物，是你擅自闯进我的领域，把里面为数不多的东西全部搞得一团糟，又擅自给我安上“叛徒”的名头，企图抽身逃走。我怎么可能允许，我定要你为你的莽撞付出代价，将你关进严丝合缝的鸟笼，成为我的藏品，再也无法离开。  
八田沉默了很久很久，最后还是咬牙撑着站起，向躺倒在草坪上的伏见伸出手，“起来，回去了。”

那一架之后，两人的关系稍微和缓了些许，却也没有回到之前一同去往各个村镇调查妖怪族群异动的情况时的程度，两人既不会有意一起行动，却也不会故意避开对方。通常情况下都是八田先起床，随便用伏见家里剩下的食材做出两人份的食物并吃掉自己的那份后出门“拜访”附近的散妖，伏见则通常睡到快到中午才起床，慢悠悠地吃过自己的早午餐，向高天原的上位神们进行口头报告，再到市集上探听些消息，顺便买些食材回家。结束一日的工作回住处的时候，两人偶尔会碰上，于是有一搭没一搭地闲聊着晃悠回去——大多数时候都是八田在说，伏见只会在八田又开始自言自语地担心起安娜和周防的情况时不爽地叫他不要瞎想。  
毫无进展的等待过程实在太过煎熬，最后还是十束捎来了消息，说是听说“绿”将会在他们所在村镇的临镇的冬祭上现身，叫他们做好准备。  
得到消息后的第二天他们就动了身。距离冬祭开始还有约莫半个月，临镇却已经充满了节日的气氛，街道两旁早早就设立起了各式各样的摊位，浴衣店内更是多了不少人。之前一直绷着张脸的八田也受到节日气氛的感染，表情终于松动了些许，兴致高昂地环顾着四周。  
伏见瞥了他一眼，径直把他拉进了一家浴衣店里。  
“喂，猴子你干吗？”八田不解地看着伏见取下一件浴衣往自己身上比划，伏见头也不抬，直接把浴衣塞进他的怀里，叫他去换。  
八田撇了撇嘴，最后还是抱着衣服进了试衣间，再出来的时候伏见也已经换好了，又挑了双木屐递给他，等到两人一身行头穿戴整齐，伏见满意地点点头，掏出钱袋将两人身上的行头全买了下来，并牵着对着衣服的价格标签目瞪口呆的八田一路走回了两人一来就订好的住处。  
半个月很快过去。  
冬祭正式举行的当日，伏见和八田穿戴好各自的一身行头，装作结伴出游的友人一同混入了人流之中。  
根据十束提供的情报，“绿”是作为辅助祭祀的阴阳师，在冬祭上负责镇守献给山神的贡品，而按照人类的习俗，贡品都是在祭典结束后供上的，他们可以先随便晃悠，等到“绿”出现再动手，将他一举擒获。  
他们按照原先就计划好的，先是玩了些祭典上的项目——主力当然是八田，又在各种小摊上随便吃了些炒面之类的吃食。随着太阳渐渐落下，祭典的重头戏才终于开始。  
伏见一边用力咬着嘴里的章鱼烧，一边对站在旁边啃苹果糖的八田使了个眼色，八田心领神会地三两口把剩下的苹果糖解决掉，跟在后面一起绕到了祭台后面。  
看着台上身着白色狩衣的长发男人，八田压低了声音，“这个人就是‘绿’？”  
“按照情报来看，是他。”  
“可我不觉得他有什么特别之处啊……”八田喃喃道，“除了灵力强点。”  
伏见紧皱着眉头。八田说的不无道理，眼前这个男人灵力虽强，却始终缺少了些“绿”所拥有的特质。敢设计妖王的男人，不仅需要极强的胆魄，还应该足够冷静、细心，然而眼前这个男人却显得张扬了些……异样感渐渐泛上心头，伏见突然想起十束曾对自己讲述过的他和安娜被设计的经过，虽然细节不够明晰，却有一个很明确的共同点——假消息。  
糟了。  
察觉到身后的异动，伏见将身边的八田往右一推，自己也顺势就地滚了过去。暗夜里，一柄锋利的苦无正插在两人方才埋伏的地方。  
身体比大脑先一步反应过来，八田抬手就把藏在袖子里的飞镖朝着苦无射来的方向投掷出去，只听见一声金属相碰的清脆声响，距离两人不远处的树上跳下一个黑影——竟然是一个全副武装的忍者。  
见自己的攻击无效，忍者也不恋战，落地后便直接闪身向人群反方向跑去。  
“站住！”八田大喊一声，张开双翼带着伏见直追而去。忍者的速度很快，不一会儿便不见了踪影，好在伏见能够通过风捕捉对方的气息，指挥着因为夜盲而渐渐失去方向感的八田一路紧追，却没想到气息最终还是断在了对方早就布置好的结界处。  
“可恶。”伏见瞪着眼前贴着画有绿树图样的符纸所结成的带有碧玉色电光的结界，不死心地伸出手企图用狐火突破，八田按住他的手，比了个噤声的手势，小声道：“猴子，你有没有闻到熟悉的气味？”  
狐狸的嗅觉总归比乌鸦要灵敏，伏见抬起头嗅了嗅，面色一变，“是安娜，很近，就在这里。”  
“那先去找安娜。”  
伏见烦躁地把狐火收了回去，抓着八田的手，一齐向没被结界封住的另一条路走去。  
起先伏见还一直想着“绿”的事情，可越往前走，越是有另外一股异样的感觉自心底升起，他正低头琢磨究竟是何原因，八田突然用手肘碰了碰他，问道：“猴子，你觉不觉得这里有点眼熟……？”  
“你不是看不见吗。”伏见吐槽道，仔细打量起四周。不知从何时起，他们的周围都被迷雾所占领，眼前是一条窄小的、被踩踏出的山道，顺着山道走下去，眼前居然出现了一条长满青苔的长石阶，伏见心中一跳，瞪大了眼睛抬头看去，只见石阶的尽头处，一座残破的神社静静地立在那里。  
脚步加快，伏见拽着八田几乎是狂奔了上去，站在鸟居下，眼前所见的场景与梦里一一重合，陌生又熟悉的感觉渗进每一个毛孔、每一个细胞，让人不寒而栗。  
突然有铃声自两人身后响起，两人一齐猛地回头，只见安娜就站在里面，神情怪异的空茫，“你们不记得这里了吗？”  
“什……安娜！”八田一个健步上前接住突然倒下的安娜，回头冲伏见喊道，“喂，猴子，快来帮忙！”  
目光死死地盯着早已褪色的鸟居许久，伏见啧了一声，最终还是弯腰帮八田背起安娜，两人一同向山下赶去。

等到两人带着安娜一路狂奔回到鞍马山，已经是第三日清晨，沉闷了数月的吠舞罗成员齐声发出欢呼，并大张旗鼓地举办了欢庆会。  
虽然还有很多的谜团没有解开，妖王的问题也没有解决，但吠舞罗的特点从来就不是瞻前顾后，当下一切值得庆祝的好事情都应该好好庆祝，挥洒热血，如此才算不枉此生。  
之后伏见也有再带着八田去寻那晚所见的神社，却始终没再找到，再加上上头要求自己作为使者留在妖族内保持联系并时刻报告的原因，他留在了这个妖怪聚居地，每天没事就去找八田的茬，气得八田大喊要“离婚”，切断联系的仪式却一拖再拖，始终没有举行。  
或许这样的日子也不错？要是能解决掉King的问题，大家一起举办一个更隆重的派对就好了。  
十束微笑着端起自己的相机，小心地反复摩挲着集体照中被红线紧紧缠绕在一起的两人，默念：因縁の、果て。


	6. 结

这就是故事的结局？  
不，这当然不是。象征“缘”的红线足以跨越时间与空间的界限，从很久很久以前，延伸到很久很久以后，而这个故事不过还是线上两个绳结锁定的小小一段。  
至于故事两个主角过去的交集与未来的纠结，以及有关那名叫作“比水流”的人类阴阳师与神、与妖之间的对弈部分，就是另外的故事了。


	7. 番外：《千山鸟鸣》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人视角

有客人吗？对于我这已经荒废了的神社，可真是相当稀奇的事了。  
原来是想知道那两位的事啊……  
可以哦，我把我知道的，都告诉你。

–

那只乌鸦总爱来我这里的手水舍喝水。  
过去也有过其他动物来我这里蹭水喝——虽然破败得不成样子，但毕竟是神社，凝聚的气总是更能吸引动物一些，我本来也不在意，之所以会单单记住那只乌鸦，完全是因为它实在太吵了。  
也不知道它哪里来的精力和热情，只要能见到其他动物，它就会凑上去叽叽喳喳个不停。不过也没见其他动物搭理它，大概是动物缘太差。  
赶走它的想法当然也不是没有，但最后还是下不了手。这神社寂静了太久，好不容易有了点生气，还真有些不忍心。  
托那只乌鸦的福，那段时间里我的神社一下子热闹不少，基本上路过的都会被它缠住，然后往我这里的手水舍带，还说一些像是“这里的水是附近最好喝的水”这样让人困扰的话。明明只是稍微用法术净化过的普通雨水而已。  
那只白毛狐狸就是这么被它拖过来的。  
狐狸的毛色非常漂亮，是白狐中也不算常见的纯白，没有一点杂色，而且非常光亮，一看就不是寻常品种。  
狐狸这种生物生来灵性就比其他动物要强，化妖、化神的都不在少数——尤其是纯种的白狐，所以我一点也不惊讶地发现白狐已经具有一定的灵识，只是看起来既还没有成妖，也未成神。  
有灵识的狐狸自然听得懂乌鸦在叽叽喳喳些什么，只听见它极轻地“啧”了一声，随后就一爪子把正在用喙叼着它的耳朵尖的乌鸦拍进了水中。  
水不深，乌鸦扑腾了一会儿就挣扎了出来，又用鸟喙去叼狐狸半藏在毛发里的右前爪往水边拖。我这才发现狐狸的爪子受了伤，一小块毛被染成了红色，血污已经结了块，凝成一缕一缕的，依伤口来看，似乎是踩到了山上的捕兽器。不过看它还能跟乌鸦打闹，应该是没有断骨。  
两只动物又吵了一会儿，最终狐狸看起来是忍无可忍，突然发力一口咬住了乌鸦。乌鸦瞬间没了声音。  
本以为这场大自然弱肉强食的战争就此结束，我的神社又可以恢复清净，没想到乌鸦却在安静了短短几秒后就又发出了响亮的叫声，爪子不老实地挥来挥去，挣扎之中竟然还扯了几根狐狸毛下来。随后就见白狐双眼一眯，头一昂，将乌鸦摔在了地上，开口道：“闭嘴。”乌鸦也不知是被摔懵了还是被吓懵了，保持着被摔在地上的姿势愣在了那里，都忘了先爬起来。狐狸看起来更加不耐烦了，转身就要离开。没想到乌鸦一见它要走，立刻就扑腾了起来，抓住了它的尾巴尖。  
尾巴向来是动物们的敏感部位，被轻轻抚摸一下都会激起极强的应激反应，更别提这么被尖锐的鸟爪抓住了。狐狸当场就炸了毛，瞳孔紧缩，散发出杀意来。  
一般来讲，对上明显对自己产生了杀意的天敌，第一反应应该是逃跑，对吧？  
但那只乌鸦没有逃。非但没有逃跑，它甚至还飞到了狐狸面前。  
这样的反应就算说成是缺心眼都不过分，哪有这样把自己往天敌嘴边送的。  
不仅如此，乌鸦还欢快地叫了两声，大意是在惊叹狐狸竟然能听懂它的叫声，还能和它说话。这种跨越物种的交流在普通动物之间是很难想象的。  
乌鸦又叫了好几声，大抵都是“好厉害”“太帅了”之类的碎碎念，整只鸟表现得异常亢奋。狐狸大概是被吵得受不了了，又啧一声，拖着伤腿缓慢地挪到水边，将伤口浸入水中清洗。  
见它真的开始处理受伤的右前爪，乌鸦竟然也真的安静了下来，落到水池边歪头盯着狐狸。  
明明是天敌的一狐一鸟，呆在一起竟然有种说不出的和谐味道。  
之后狐狸就成了我这小小神社的又一名常客，几乎是每天都会被乌鸦拖过来，或是在檐下乘凉，或是爬到旁边的樱花树上睡觉，日子过得十分惬意的样子。也不知道这两只之前还吵得不可开交的麻烦鬼是怎么就达成了和睦相处的共识，并切实执行的。  
但这并不意味着它们不吵架了。  
狐狸的腿上有伤，没法捕食，乌鸦便承担起了为自己和对方觅食的重任，与此相对，狐狸要陪它聊天——这显然是只有那只乌鸦才会提出的条件。  
然而乌鸦个头不足，能带回的食物相当有限，偏偏狐狸又十分挑剔：没有熟透的野果，不吃；稍微熟过头了点的，不吃；腐肉更是看都不会看上一眼。没有合口味的食物，狐狸就以此作借口拒绝和乌鸦说话，乌鸦自然责怪他说话不算话，免不了又是大吵一架。  
几乎每天这一鸦一狐都能因为食物的问题吵上三次，每次都会在最后衍生为互相拔毛的打架，一大一小甚至能从鸟居顺着石阶一直滚到底。  
但这打起来惊天动地，恨不能弄死对方的两只，配合起来却又默契得惊人。  
在狐狸的腿痊愈后，我曾有幸见过它们一起协力捕猎野兔。  
起先出手的是狐狸，只见它故意放重了步子，向野兔靠近。听到脚步声的野兔自然是拔腿狂奔，狐狸却也不急着追上，保持着一定的距离不紧不慢地跟在后面。见甩不掉，野兔顿时跑得更加奋力，就近窜入草丛之中藏了起来。狐狸追到草丛边，嗅了嗅，又转了好几圈，随后便转身离开了。  
只听见草丛中一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，一小团棕灰色刚刚显现，下一秒，一道黑影像闪电一样径直劈下来，扑向那一小团棕灰。棕灰团子发出一声惨叫，立刻就歪倒下去。接着又是白影闪过，转眼之间棕灰色的野兔就已经断了气，而叼着新鲜战利品的，正是方才离开的狐狸，乌鸦则蹲在他的头顶梳理自己的羽毛，从鸟喙上滴落的血点正是他方才袭击过野兔的证明。  
如此默契的合作实在不多见，只可惜上一秒还气氛和谐的两只动物下一秒就因为猎物分配的问题吵得不可开交，更加令我哭笑不得，也不知道这一对的关系到底是好还是不好。  
在这样的戏码持续了三个月后，我终于习惯了这样吵闹的日子，原本对这两只动物能否好好相处的担忧也转化成了看好戏一般的期待，期待他们出现在我的神社前，依偎在一起休息也好、用不同的叫声吵嘴也好、打得满地落毛也好，只要他们结伴前来，我这神社便不再只是一栋空荡荡的长满杂草的破屋。光是这一点就足够让我感到欣慰了。  
而他们确实每日都来，似乎是将我的神社当做了他们的巢穴，乌鸦甚至还会衔一些不知从哪拾来的玻璃珠和汽水瓶盖藏进赛钱箱里，赛钱箱上面的木盖早就破了个大洞，里面还长了不少杂草，倒是一个藏东西的好地方。此外，这两只动物还在靠近神木的古树上下各自筑了个巢，相安无事地住在了一起——乌鸦起先似乎是想直接住在神木上，但被狐狸制止了。  
被强行拽住不得造次的乌鸦很是不服气地飞上神木蹦跶了两下，随后就被一脸嫌弃模样的狐狸跳起来叼住扔到一旁去了。  
这样的互动着实让人忍俊不禁。笑过之后，我又不由地感叹这狐狸当真聪慧过人，竟是知道神木不能随便惊扰的，可能连我的存在他都已经有所察觉了也说不定。不过只要他们不逾规，我不会主动现身，失去供奉后，我所残存的微弱力量也不足以支撑我随意而为，所以我只能躲在暗处，默默地注视他们相伴而居。  
我看着他们一同出去捕猎，回来的途中遇上骤雨，狐狸不高兴地甩了甩自己的毛，将淋了雨飞不动的乌鸦放到自己背上，冒着大雨一路狂奔，第二天就病恹恹地躺倒了一整天，约莫是淋雨着了凉。  
我看着他们在山下开办祭典的时候溜到山脚，混到人群中趁小贩们不注意的时候偷走些吃食，带回共住的树下平分。  
我还看着狐狸不耐烦地教乌鸦修行，帮他开启灵识，虽然嘴上嫌弃乌鸦愚笨，却从没放弃。而我这才想起，他们的寿命终究是比脆弱的人类还要短的。  
若他们离去，我这神社，怕是又要变回萧条又冷清的样子吧。光是想想，便觉得寂寞无比。  
我不是没有想过，若是有朝一日，这两只动物能真的成为居于一方的小小神明，那我便可以与他们品酒赏樱了——若我没有记错，神木下还剩有一坛我埋了多年的酒酿。可即便是身为神的我，也无法参透世间的一切因缘，而完全未能料到会发生那样的意外。  
那日天刚亮，乌鸦一如既往地冲到树下将还在睡梦中的狐狸给拽了起来，一起出发捕食。  
山上起了雾，看天色应该是大雨将至，所以他们加快了动作，没一会儿就跑得不见了踪影。按照以往他们的行动速度，他们最晚到正午时分便会回道神社，这日山雨欲来，料想应该不过两三个小时就折返才对。  
可我直等到当日下午两三点，大雨滂沱，天空被涮洗成灰白一片，他们也没有回来。我突然有些不详的预感，于是勉力调用起神力，借两片树叶召唤出两只小小的式神，遣他们去寻。  
然而我的式神不过才刚刚离去，不远处的草丛中便窜出一条熟悉的身影——竟是那白狐，原本漂亮的毛发上尽是殷红血迹与泥水，很是狼狈。  
我心下一惊，正犹豫是否要上前现身相助——按理说我们神明不应轻易现形，可长期的观察下，我到底还是对他们产生了些许感情——只见狐狸突然从口中吐出一团什么，仰头向着我所呆的树喊道：喂，你在的吧。  
我正疑惑，便听他用像是喃喃自语的语调低声说：救救他……求你。  
来不及细想，我直接跳下了树，在他面前现出身形。那是我第一次真正意义上与他相见，那双兽瞳中却没有丝毫的意外，只是目光灼灼地盯着我，在确定我无害后才终于后退一步，露出了被他吐出又护在身下的物体——那只与他争吵不断却又形影不离的乌鸦，原本吵闹的小家伙就这么躺在被雨水打湿的草叶上，安静、了无生气。就算不直接触碰，我也清楚地明白，已经太迟了，在他胸脯上刻下死亡印痕的弹孔边缘都已经被雨水冲刷得发白，再也没有新鲜的血液从中流出。  
救救他。狐狸固执地将乌鸦又往前推到我的脚边，自己再跟着上前，用身躯替他遮挡住雨水。救救他……他帮我挡了猎户一枪，我……  
雨下得更大了。我闭上眼睛，感受到了前所未有的无力。  
抱歉，我做不到。  
即便身为神明，我也有许多做不到的事情，比如参透世间万物的因缘际会，比如起死回生。我无能为力，只能低头说一句抱歉。救不了他，对不起。  
我眼睁睁地看着那双兽瞳中的光一点点熄灭，看着他低下头重新将那小小一只鸟雀叼起，向着林子深处一瘸一拐地走远。  
那是我第一次真正意义上与他相见，也是我所见过的，他的最后一面。  
雨幕将狐狸的身影与足印一同隐去，却盖不住层叠的山峦间群鸟的啼叫声。  
千山鸟鸣，竟是悲泣音。

–

后来我才通过派出去的式神知道，那天他们运气不好，追捕的兔子正好也引来了在山中迷路的猎户的注意。比起兔子，自然是纯种狐狸的皮毛更有价值，也就引来了杀身之祸，所以狐狸才会遇袭，而乌鸦则帮他挡下了最为致命的那颗子弹。  
再之后的故事，便是我也无从知晓了。  
请不要在意我的名字，我只是一个路过的、无名的小小神明罢了。倒是他们现在的名字让我有些在意。  
八田美咲和伏见猿比古吗……原来是天照大神救了他们。现在他们是一个去了鬼王那里，一个留在了稻荷神社？看来以后还会发生更多有趣的故事。  
毕竟因缘是非常奇妙的东西啊。


End file.
